deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Awakenings/@comment-4689777-20150602124843
Thoughts... *That... was... FAP!!! OMG actually loved this premiere so much. *Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. *I'll start with Rosie's story because, for the first time in like forever it was actually the weakest of the episode. ;o *BANG BANG! Lolololol the priest got shot who cares. Also Pablo. Also Rosie, who's wound looked a fuckload more fatal but whatevs. *Knew she'd be in a coma tbh. I guess she wasn't in promo material because hospital gown and that's a spoiler ig. But moo that begs the question WTF did they spoil Pablo's death in that sneak peek? Lol them. *Zoila's husband just died and they're talking about her being fat?!!!! BITCHES?!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Going back to Rosie later, on Zoila now. I don't understand her dilemma at all... Javier already knows she had sex with Pablo. She told him as such in 2.13. So... yeah, weird. Why does the pregnancy make THAT much of a dent? *That being said the story was funny. Adore Genevieve, as per usual. *I'll just get out with your hairs", hehe. Chesthair. *Pablo appeared for two seconds, less than maybe. Lol didn't see him die even. I loved the merging of archive and new footage it worked really well merr. *Oki Rosie now I guess. *Lel she got shot. Just as Ia predictedadada. *Spence did porn... kk. Was there a point to this story? Not really, other than to draw up some comparisons between Ernesto and Spence before the former finally arrives. He wasn't even in the hour long previous credits. *The porn thing was funny enough though, even if Rosie forgave Spence way too quickly I thought. Pacing felt off. I love Rosie though she's a fapfap. *Lol those two stories done with so fast, and then the next two tie together. *Sebastien is hot tbh no matter what any of you say. *Carmen didn't meet with his wife... GAHHH! Annoying, tbh. *Real estate sex house. Such DH 3.... 18 or something idk. *Carmen and Marisol falling out was cute, and Marisol being friends with Evelyn was super fun. Loved their little get together, but... TANYA, PLZ?!!! *Katy Stappord is scary and bit a man's leg off tbh. *Happy that Taylor has returned!! And Michael is main lel. *Oh yeah Valentina had a story... funny when Remi got maced, although VERYa predictable. :P *Wonder where they're gonna go... hopefully NY together. I'd like that for them I think. :) *Taylor was a cutie this ep. And Blanca. Michael was moo. Katy hates him but not Taylor fsr. Wonder what he did. Liking this mystery set up so far. *The Powells were hilarious as promised. Dominatrix! ;d Fun. *Gretchen. *The Velvet Whip hehe. *At first I thought Evelyn hired the dominatrix girl to get him hard but I guess not. She was just some YOLO dominatrix who happened to be at a fancy party... *"Something just popped up" tehehehehe *Enjoyed this episode very thoroughly. Don't think I have many complaints other than the weakness of Rosie's story and the confusingness of Zoila's. Good fun all around, as is what I expect from DM. *Here's to a totes fap rest of the season! :)